


Enraptured

by 655321



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxious Captain, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Banter, Come Sharing, Docking, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, References to Sex Work, Romance, Schmoop, Sexual Humor, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/655321/pseuds/655321
Summary: “I get it, boss. You don't want this to feel creepy since you're so much older than me.”A simpering expression took your face.“But, it’s not creepy. Actually, it - wait.”“What?”“Wait, am I like -”“The first person I’ve kissed in this century? Yes.”It had been on your mind plenty.
Relationships: Male Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boy, here I go sinnin’ again. I know I’ve got a bunch of other things I should be working on but … but Felix though.
> 
> This is just my character playlist for Felix, I didn't actually put it together as a writing playlist so it's not really tied to this fic but here, have this anyway --  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3H0XsR4L2XFZcx4HBCune3?si=DLFpNv1FR_KjHVBXbetKkg

  
  


“You know, I tried N-Raptured once,” Felix said aloud, to no one in particular. 

The table only stared at him. 

It was just you, Ellie, and Nyoka around the kitchen table with Felix. It was always the four of you getting into trouble - well, depending on the trouble. Ellie was the one who knew enough to hang back, but might encourage the rest of you anyway. Parvati was too sweet to participate in any hijinks, and Vicar Max had long since washed his hands of your shenanigans, spending most of his time in his cabin. 

“Oh really? How was it?” You asked, probably _too_ interested. What? You had been curious since Ellie first mentioned it in Vaughn’s lab. 

“Pretty amazing,” Felix boasted.

“Yeah? Who'd you do it with?” Nyoka asked, and then blustered drunkenly, “wait, you don't have to answer that. Ah, hell, you brought it up anyway!”

“No one,” Felix answered, sounding proud. “Just me and my hand.”

“Gross,” Ellie hollered and slammed her mug on the table.

“Felix, you used an aphrodisiac just to jerk off?” You asked, ignoring Ellie’s disgust.

“Yeah! Figured it would, you know, make it better.” Felix answered, as if, naturally, that’s what anyone might do.

“Did it?” You pressed.

“Oh, yeah. Absolutely!”

“Did you forget that it was your hand?” Nyoka prodded through a chuckle.

“No, I just felt really _good_ about it being my own hand, you know?”

“Wow,” Nyoka rolled her eyes and cracked up.

“Wow,” you breathed, aware that you shouldn’t be turned on and that you definitely were.

“This is ridiculous,” Ellie protested again and her voice was sharp in the way that everyone knew meant she was done. “Felix, why do you even say things?”

“Can't help it, pal,” he snapped back amiably.

“Have you tried it, Ellie?” Nyoka asked. 

If it had been anyone else, Ellie would have punched them.

“N-Raptured?” she asked, sounding repulsed.

 _No, masturbating,_ hung sarcastically in everyone's collective mind. But no one had the nerve to quip at Ellie.

“No. And I have no interest to.”

“I'd kinda like to try it,” you confessed, with a nonchalance borne of the two empy Spectrum bottles on the table. “Nyoka, you ever done it?”

“Oh, sure,” she replied casually and sipped from a bottle.

“How is it?”

“It’s okay. If you’re into that kinda thing. Really only as good as whoever you're with.”

“You wanna try it, boss?” Felix asked, as if he were offering to share a Rizzo’s, not trip on lizard musk.

Before you could reply, Ellie stood from the table, abandoning her mug.

“That's it. I don't want to know what you all get up to unless it makes you deathly ill.”

Ellie took an Algae Lager from the fridge and left for her cabin without another word.

Nyoka snorted in laughter.

“So, Nyoka, you could get us some, right?” Felix asked after Ellie’s cabin door had sealed.

She laughed again, drank, and then seemed to ignore the question. 

You were probably a little too focused on Felix. You knew you should stop him. You knew he’d push it too far if you let him but - 

“Wait, you're serious?” Nyoka asked after a half-moment of silence. She gave another boisterous laugh. “I thought this was all just a bit to annoy Ellie.”

Felix chuckled but said, "I’m serious, though."

“I mean, yeah, I know some people. I don't get what you want with it though. I mean, are you two actually gonna - ?”

Nyoka smirked at you and Felix in turn, her eyes darting between you.

“Well, I mean -” Felix seemed to only now realize that this hadn’t been explicitly discussed. 

You weren’t much help in this scenario, as your world was a fluffy haze of fancy vodka and Felix was . . . You were crushing on Felix.

“Yeah, maybe I don't wanna know,” Nyoka chuckled, reading the room.

You were tipsy, and your mind might be trying to run away with you, but you still had your wits.

“Felix, you wanna talk in my quarters?” Lucky you were drunk so it at least sounded casual.

“Sure, boss.”

Nyoka watched after you with wide eyes, shaking her head and going back to her drink.

-

After your cabin door sealed, you asked him, "what in the void was that?"

"What?"

Damnit, he pulled it every time. His puppy eyes like he had no idea _what._

"Look, Felix, I've kinda been letting this ride since you're cute and I like flirting with you -”

Immediately, Felix blushed. His hands fidgeted a bit, and then curled into his pockets.

The two of you had been flirting from “hello.” At least that’s how you read it. Maybe your weakness for pretty boys with an anti-authoritarian bent was just getting the best of you. Felix was more oblivious honesty than smooth lines (but you'd always remember the flutter in your gut when he told you that the only thing missing from your ship was him). It worked on you just the same. And you knew he idolized you. It made you feel too damn _responsible_ for him. Nevermind how often Ellie and Parvati would remind you that he was young and impressionable.

"But, uh, that was a little -"

"Too much,” he bowed his head, nodded. “I get it, boss. Sorry."

"No. I just -”

Puppy eyes again as he looked at you with a sheepishly hopeful expression from under his messy hair.

“I just wanted to know if you meant it. Not about the aphrodisiac. About me. Are you really into me like that or are we just taking the piss?”

“Whoa, what?” Felix shook his head, utterly mystified at the phrase.

You waved it off. “Are we just palling around? Joking? The flirting. Or are you serious?”

Blushing, Felix bit his lip and looked away.

“You know I'd do anything for you, boss.”

And you wanted to let that go right to your dick. The loyal and submissive expression on Felix's face, his wide eyes filled with admiration for you.

“That's not what I mean. I’m asking: what do _you_ want?”

“I mean -” Felix shuffled his feet. 

He was going to have to say it. He knew that. He knew the Captain was too decent to ever take advantage of him, even if he thought maybe he’d like it if they did. 

“I want you,” Felix said it like it should have been obvious. It was. 

“What do you want us to be?” You asked.

Felix looked a little confused but caught on. “Like a relationship?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, yeah, I’d want that. Haven't really thought about that part. Seemed too unlikely, I guess.”

“What part?”

“The - being _together_ part. I mean, I’ve thought plenty about the, you know -”

Felix briefly made a jerk-off motion.

“Felix, have you rubbed one out thinking about me?” You asked, smiling, your voice warm.

“A few, boss,” Felix held the back of his neck and shot you a sultry look. 

His posture was still shy, but he was maybe fluttering his eyelashes at you in some vestigial instinct of courtship.

“Do you wanna make out?” you asked.

Felix blinked, startled. He kept awkwardly attempting to express his desire for you but he was so surprised when you started returning the attention.

“Now?”

“Yeah. We've got time.”

Felix scoffed like he couldn't believe his luck. "Yeah, I'd love to.” 

The younger man’s posture opened up, and he took a step toward you.

“Felix. I want you to be completely honest with me, okay? I only want to do what you want. In fact, unless you ask me to, I'm gonna let you lead, here.”

“I'm always honest with you, boss. And, I kinda like it when you tell me what to do.”

Felix closed the distance between you. He wrapped himself around you and brought your lips together more gently than you'd expected.

“I get it, boss. You don't want this to feel creepy since you're so much older than me.”

A simpering expression took your face.

“But, it’s not creepy. Actually, it - wait.” 

“What?”

“Wait, am I like -”

“The first person I’ve kissed in this century? Yes.”

It had been on your mind plenty.

“Whoa. - That's pretty special, boss.”

“Yeah, it is,” you replied softly and fidgeted with a zipper head on his jacket.

“And you wanna do it with me.”

“Yeah. You are pretty special, Felix. Only if you want to, though.”

Felix sighed like he was tired of the thoughtful extensions.

“Of course I do, boss. I mean. Look at you. You're you. There's nobody else I want more.”

His beautiful face was floating in your view; his wet lips and wide eyes. He made you dizzy.

"Stars, Felix."

You let him take your lips first, and the longer you tasted him the hungrier you became. He held your face, almost as if he thought he needed to _make_ you stay. And it clicked for you, what he needed. You had been so conscious of Felix maintaining his own autonomy, lest you coerce him into something. In the way he kissed you - the way he _poured himself into you_ \- you felt how much he needed the reassurance that you wanted _him._

So you held him close, possessively, by his hips. It wasn't long until your hips were rolling against each other, chasing an eager friction between you. He had you locked between your desk and his own body now and your mind was beginning to boil with fantasies of what you'd like him to do to you. _Down, boy. There's plenty of time. Just take it slow._ It was easier said than done.

Excitement and desire pulsed through you both and your bodies danced to its beat. You stopped holding back, stopped worrying that somehow this might be a fever dream, that somehow Felix was confused about the way you felt about each other. You both knew damn well what you wanted. And damn if that didn't feel _good._ His companionship, his desire. You'd never felt so invigorated by being _needed_ before. The longer you explored each other, the needier Felix became.

You were both hard, pressed against each other, and it was tame, teasing at first. The slightest rut had electricity shooting through you both. You were gasping for air even while you couldn't take your lips off each other. 

Felix's hands were pushing your jacket away, fumbling with your shirt underneath. While he unbuttoned it, you only stared, maybe a little starry-eyed, at him and stroked a hand through his fluffy hair.

"You're so cute, you know?"

Maybe you were still a little tipsy. Was that bad? It's not like the two of you hadn't been dancing around this from the start. You trusted each other. Damnit, that was it. That's why this felt so easy but also so nerve wracking.

Felix grinned, taking a moment away from your half-buttoned shirt to look at your face. "Yeah, I know, boss. But you can keep telling me."

You smiled and took his lips. The kiss was gentle but loud, full of your mutual desire and this newfound giddy sensation of doubt slipping away. Stars, his lips felt perfect. You were almost worried, after all this time that when you finally came together the chemistry might be wrong, no matter how much you liked each other. It was like that, sometimes. But he felt _so good._ Your kisses felt instinctual; you played off each other fluidly. You both had a rhythm for _rough punctuated by gentle._ It kept you on a satisfying brink, teetering but holding your balance. Felix had gotten your shirt open and was stripping it off your arms. He shrugged off his own jacket and pulled the t-shirt over his head, leaving his hair mussed and his dilated pupils catching starlight.

You grinned.

"Everyone's going to want to get their hands on you, you know," you told him, with your lips on his neck.

"What are you talking about? No one even knows who I am."

"They will."

"I just want your hands, boss." Felix grinned and he put your hands on him. 

Your fingers stroked over his chest, ribs, stomach. He was skinny and lean-muscled from working the docks and living on rations. You couldn't help the thought that you wanted to fatten him up a bit. You hooked your thumbs over his pelvic bone, squeezed his hips.

"Don't care about everyone else. Just wanna be yours," he mumbled it against your lips and his voice sounded vulnerable and made you hold him tight.

"I've got you, Felix. It's just us."

"Wait, ADA can't see in here, can she?" He asked, suddenly looking grim.

"No. Not unless we want her to," you chuckled.

"What?"

"I mean, you know, if we wanted something for posterity."

"You mean make a sex tape."

"Yeah. We have the technology. But right now? No."

You touched his chest, following a sprinkle of hair across his sternum. You just wanted to hold him. So close. And not let him go until ADA woke you in the morning. 

"C'mere."

You pulled him over to the modular bed. You sat and gestured for him to do the same. You brushed a hand through his hair while he kissed you. He set one hand on your knee, you had one on his lower back. You teased and fondled each other while you made out. Felix palmed your crotch, tracing your shaft and making your hips jump into the touch.

Felix started to go for your pants but stopped abruptly. He swallowed thickly, looking nervous. You caught his chin and he brought his eyes back to you.

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything like that," you told him.

“I want to, boss, I just -” 

The way he hesitated, the doubt on his face, it broke your heart here in the moment that you were beginning to open to each other.

“Have you ever -” you began, but he trampled your question.  
“Yeah! Well, I mean, not like _this_ . Back on Groundbreaker, I sold handjobs mostly. Went to bed with a few people but it - it wasn’t _like this_.”

“What was it like?”

“Work.” He shrugged.

You watched his face, attempting to discern if there was trauma there. It felt more like _indifference._ But now there was a spark in Felix's eyes and you understood.

“I guess,” he finally said, “I’m worried that I won’t be good enough for you.”

“Felix!” You held his face. 

It was disturbing to hear it, whispered to you in the dark. It was wrong, coming from him. You were used to seeing him bold and confident. Felix’s eyes were vulnerable, glinting in the warm autumn tones cast by Monarch outside your windows. 

“It’s like you said,” you told him, “I want this with you. It’s special, and I want _you._ And if -”

Felix was watching you like you spoke gospel. And you thought, you did not deserve to be idolized. You could swear everyday of your life to live up to the way he looked at you, but you never would. 

“If this has never been special for you before, then, I’m _absolutely_ going to make it special for you. We’ll have dinner in Byzantium and -”

Felix laughed, squeezing your hands in his.

“It doesn’t have to be like that, boss. I don’t need it fancy, I just -”

He rested his forehead against yours.

“I want you to _teach_ me how you like it. I want to make it good for you.”

“Felix -”

“Please, Captain? I’ll be more comfortable if I’m not second guessing myself.”

“Okay, but it goes for both of us, then, yeah?”

Felix gave a sour smile.

“I don’t know if I know what I like.”

“That’s okay. We have plenty of time. We’ll learn each other together, okay?”

At that, Felix’s hips squirmed a little, and you noticed. You kissed him. He let out a moan when you left his lips for his neck. 

“Shit, boss -” Felix groaned and instinctively palmed his own lap. 

“Well, we know one thing you like, right?”

Felix looked at you like he didn’t quite follow. You sat a little further back on the bed, giving him some room. 

“How about I just watch you?”

You saw it click in his mind, and maybe a bit of relief smoothed his face as he nodded.

“Okay.”

He kept his eyes on you, his gaze raking over your shoulders and abdomen, while he pulled his cock out. You did the same. His eyes dropped to your lap and he moaned. He was squirming, stroking his shaft and squeezing the head. You stroked your own cock slowly. Your desire was coiled tight, ready to break at the right touch. The rest of you still tangled up in your underwear was begging for attention, but you suppressed it and watched Felix. 

"I need to touch you, boss. CanIplease-" Felix mumbled desperately, practically drooling watching you stroke yourself conservatively.

You leaned in to kiss him, and wordlessly, you each took the other in hand. Felix immediately groaned into your kiss when your fingers squeezed his shaft. Felix was a little too enthusiastic, and you had to place your free hand over his.

"Slow down, baby boy." 

The endearment rolled off your tongue before you could think about it, and before you could worry over it, Felix moaned into your kiss.

"Fuck, boss. I like that," he huffed against your cheek breathlessly.

“Yeah?” You slipped your free hand into his hair, holding the back of his head. You kissed his jaw and nipped his earlobe while you stroked him teasingly. “You like that, baby boy?”

He moaned again and his hips bucked up, his cock sliding against your palm. 

“Yeah, fuck, yeah, boss.” 

His eyelids fluttered and his lips were so wet. Hungry. He strained toward you, seeking a kiss, and you gave it to him.

"Fuck," you groaned. "Take your pants off," you ordered, and this time you didn't worry about it.

Felix's face lit up. He kicked his own trousers off and removed yours while he was at it. 

He knelt on your bed now, letting himself rest back against its modular frame. You watched the muscles of his abdomen ripple with his panting breath and rocking hips while he thrust into his own hand. He was biting his lip, letting out little whimpers between his teeth.

"Fuck, you look good, baby boy."

Felix moaned and pumped his hips, arching his body forward with shoulders braced against the bed frame.

"Holy fuck, Felix."

You leaned forward to stroke your fingers over his chest, watching while he jerked himself. 

"You look so fucking gorgeous."

You planted kisses over his body and teased his nipples. He moaned for you. Soon you couldn’t help touching yourself.

It was fucking hot, watching each other's easy movements on your own bodies. Your hesitant, reverential touches on each other's. You knew you were each paying attention to how you handled yourselves, noting the grip and speed you used.

You touched each other, slowly, appreciating this time and space you had, now, together. Your breath ghosted each other’s skin and you both let out gasping, low moans. Trying to stay quiet while still expressive seemed like a shared instinct. Your kisses began to include growls and urgent little bites. 

“C'mere.” 

You reached out to Felix’s hip and he shuffled toward you, cock in hand. You pulled him even closer until he straddled your lap. Your glans touched, wet and sensitive. Sliding them together was delicious, it made you both moan and you instinctively fell into a kiss.

“Let me.” 

Your free hand moved to handle his cock and he let you, dropping his hand to your thigh. You stroked him a few times, watching his face. You lined the underside of your shaft up with his, holding you both together with both of your hands.

“Holy fuck, boss,” Felix gasped against your neck. 

His short fingernails dug into your thigh and his hips bucked on instinct, making your soft, pulsing veins press and slide together.

“Fucking gorgeous, Felix.”

Your hands moved to his neck to pull him into a kiss and for several minutes all either of you could do was rut together, lost in the sensation of each other’s skin. Soft and warm and perfect but also hard, pulsing, urgent. 

“Shit, boss, where do you want me to come?” Felix pulled away from your lips to ask.

“Wait, wait,” you held his hips, stopping his movement. “Not yet.”

He gasped in a breath and leaned back. You took each of you in one hand again. You gave each shaft a couple slow, deliberate strokes, and then you touched your tips together again.

“Hold it there,” you told him, and he reached down to hold his own shaft obediently.

You pulled back your own foreskin with one hand and tugged his forward with the other.

"Whaaaat-" Felix whimpered in amazement as he watched what you were doing.

With one hand stroking across both of you, tip-to-tip, you teased the sensation, stretching his foreskin over his glans and onto yours. By the time it could cover your head too, there was a wet pocket of precome inside it. 

Felix stared down at your hands, one palm set against the modular bed frame, his arm trembling. He only needed to roll his head to one side to push forward and kiss you. You slipped your own foreskin over top of his now, and you both groaned when you took your joining spot in hand. You squeezed gently the two interlocked heads. Felix groaned and panted. Straddling your lap, he watched your hand jerk both dicks, just rough enough to create a delicious friction where your heads were pressed together sticky and wet, so wet. 

Felix touched his forehead to yours. You stroked your shafts together, holding both glans in one hand and gently rubbing your most sensitive parts together.

"Fuck, boss -" he panted and grabbed you for a kiss.

"You like this?" you mumbled smugly between his desperate lips.

"Yes," he groaned. 

You could feel him transcending; the pleasure sweeping him away. It was pulling at you, too, but the way Felix looked falling apart in your lap under the light of an abandoned moon had you grappling to keep control _a little longer, just a little more._

The _soft, soft_ slide of your glans together in your hand, so sweet and wet. Felix was keeping control of his hips, holding them forward. He let one hand wander his abdomen. You watched him while your free hand joined his, framing his hips and teasing his hairline. His hand slid down to his shaft and he put his other hand on yours, stroking you both slowly, working on keeping the movements even. You _sank_ into that sensation, let it hold you. It was a wave of rapturous pleasure, rolling over and consuming you. You felt it in your entire body, tingly and numb and floaty and urgent all at once. The pace of Felix’s hands increased, and he was rocking his own hips forward as gently as possible, mindful not to disturb the way you were joined. Still it was enough to adjust the slide of your tips together so there was a little more of a _stretch_ between you. It kicked up the sensation enough to have you both panting, chanting, _“oh fuck, oh fuck -”_

Felix fell into your lips, and, moaning into each other’s mouths, you released together. Felix’s body jerked through aftershocks, making you squirm as your joining spot was hypersensitive now. You watched Felix shiver and moan.

“Holy shit,” he mumbled, after a moment of heavy breathing. You were still connected. “I thought that would make more of a mess.”

You chuckled and gently squeezed your still-joined tips with two fingers, feeling the small pocket of your mixed come that was held between your overlapped foreskin.

“Yeah, it will when we pull away,” you grinned.

“Uh -” and Felix giggled, palming the back of his head and blushing.

“Gently,” you told him. “Very gently.”

Deftly, your fingers rolled back the tender skin enough to unlatch the sticky suction that had you both glued together. Your mixed spunk dribbled onto your stomach when your glans finally dislodged. Felix stroked his dick once and shook it, wiped the sticky head off on your hip. Then he knelt over you and collected the juice on his tongue. Soon he was sucking it off your skin, tickling your abs.

“Hey, let me have some of that. I wanna see how we taste together,” you told him.

He grinned, and with his lips kiss-swollen and his hair thoroughly wrecked he now looked more debauched than he had through the whole thing. He fed you the rest with his fingers and you kissed, teasing your tongues together and sharing the taste.

Finally, Felix collapsed to lie next to you - mostly atop you, wedged between your body and the wall in the tiny modular cot.

“Holy shit, boss,” he muttered, as if finally finding words after a few moments of stunned silence in which you both admired the view from your windows.

Olympus, roiling and vast, took your entire view and Monarch sat perfectly within the center sphere window.

“I don't even need an aphrodisiac with you,” you mumbled.

Felix whooped and laughed. "No shit. I think you melted my brain."

“Guess I'm staying in here tonight, boss?” he asked, peering up at you from where he nuzzled your chest.

“Of course. I’m not going to kick you out. I’ll look into, uh -” you had absolutely no idea how to get _new furniture for your stolen spaceship_ \- okay not technically stolen but it still didn’t quite feel like _yours._ Mostly because you consistently had no idea what you were doing.

“I’ll find us a room somewhere. I’ll take you someplace nice.”

Felix didn’t respond to that, he only tucked his face against your chest again.

“Is this okay? I’m sorry it’s cramped,” you muttered and you didn't know why you got so awkward around him, even now.

He only smiled against your skin and you could feel his breath tickling your armpit.

“Yeah. It’s perfect, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I launched a Patreon! It'll be pretty bare for a while but I'm putting it out there to see if there's interest.  
> Let me know if you have any ideas about tiers, patron exclusives, etc.  
> https://www.patreon.com/darienfawkes  
> If you're moved to leave a little tip for me but don't want a patreon subscription you can use my cashapp $OwlSloth


End file.
